Un día de navidad con Lil y Rel
by MomichiLee
Summary: Se que la navidad ya pasó, pero quería subirlo igual... Los duendes les dejan sus regalos a los dorados...pasen y lean que fue lo que pidieron... XDD Contiene leves toques YAOI


Hola a todos nuevamente!!!!!!!

Este fic lo hice para la navidad del 2005 como un regalo para amigas de un foro pero que ya haya pasado este festejo y estemos en el 2007 no me importa xDDDD

Y ahora lo hago presente acá en para que ustedes puedan saber sobre las travesuras de estos dos seres mágicos con los dorados... Que lo disfruten. Besos...

------------------------

**Un día de navidad con Lil y Rel**

Érase una vez, allá lejos y hace tiempo, cuando todavía la existencia del hombre no había sido decidida. Solo estaban los dioses y las otras razas, la de los elfos, duendes y hadas.

Ellos no celebraban una sola fiesta, sino que, cada uno a su manera la pasaban bien. Ya fuera haciendo bromas o disparates; regalando a otros algo, haciendo bailes, tomando y comiendo, y todo lo que se te ocurra era bienvenido.

Cuando los dioses decidieron crear la raza de los humanos, los demás seres no lo vieron con alegría. Bueno algunos sí, ya que querían ver como serían.

Al principio cuando nacieron los primeros, todo fue bueno, pero con el paso del tiempo esto fue cambiando.

Nos apartamos de su lado y los fuimos olvidando. Su mundo para nosotros quedó como sólo un mito. Algunos todavía tienen el don, en realidad todos nacen con él pero al crecer lo olvidan.

Papá Noel o mejor dicho Jacinto, fue uno de esos niños que creció y no olvidó el lazo que había unido en un principio a las razas. Un día fue visitado por unos duendes.

Jacinto: OO' mmm creo que no me hizo bien todo el chocolate que comí

Duende1: kajsndjnshdayusaysttxjsdhgd (traducción: vos sos jacinto?)

Jacinto: Eh?

Duende2: Si vos sos Jacinto?

Jacinto: Eh! Por?

Duende2: Sos o no?

Duende1: nojirenjrhjsgjhdsdhsdgs (Traducción: estoy seguro que no me equivoqué de dirección)

Jacinto: -mirando al duende1- Eh?

Duende2: Vos contestá lo que te pregunté antes... sos o no Jacinto?

Jacinto: glup -tragando saliva- s...i, pero no soy culpable de nada, lo juro.

Duende1: jajajajajajajajaj hajshajkskjdsjhgagfsag (trad: jajajjajaja y este es al que eligieron?)

Duende2: -suspirando y algo molesto por su compañero- Mejor te digo a que vinimos que tengo otras cosas que hacer...

Nos gustaría saber si aceptarías el trabajo de dar regalos todos los años y dejarlos en las casas de los que vayan a recibir en el día que ustedes llaman Navidad, para todo el mundo.

Por supuesto no estarías solo haciendo el trabajo, duendes, elfos y hadas te estarían ayudando. Serían los encargados de las áreas que les indicases. Y tendrías a tu servicio un trineo tirado por renos voladores para llegar a tiempo a todas partes.

Y? aceptás?

Jacinto: ...

5 minutos más tarde

Jacinto: ... buajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaajajjaajajjaajjajajajajaj que grac...ios...so XD

Duende2: No me estoy riendo

Jacinto: Eh? en serio? pero...

Duende1 y Duende2: hahsj (trad: qué?) qué?

Jacinto: tengo que dejar todo? por cuantos días?

Duende2: No te hagas problemas nadie se va a enterar de esto... Aceptás o no?

Jacinto: Bueno...

Duende2: Entonces unos días antes de Navidad vamos a venir a buscarte y no te asustes...

Ah y tu nuevo nombre para que todos te recuerden va a ser... (pensamiento: cómo era que me habían dicho? Tarzán, ratón Pérez, mmm... no, cenicienta, no, es mujer... Ah, si!!)

Papá Noel.

Y desaparecieron de la misma forma en que aparecieron.

Jacinto: eh? OO

Este solo fue un regalo de las razas antiguas, para que pudieran tener un enlace, un hilo que pudiera comunicar a ambos mundos de alguna manera. Un regalo de... **Navidad**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiempo presente**

**Santuario**

Se ve que dos pequeños seres entran sigilosamente a las casas de los caballeros dorados

**Casa de Aries**

Vemos a Mü durmiendo abrazado de su carnerito predilecto... un tal señor püh. Un peluche morado al igual que su cabello.

Duende1 -Ah! Ahí está...-

Duende2 -Bueno tomémoslo y vayamos a buscar el otro...-

D1 -No podría haberlo dejado en un lugar un poco más fácil de encontrar?-

D2 Con una gota en su cabeza -Quién sabe?-

**Casa de Tauro **

-Quién anda ahí?- se escucha la voz de Aldebarán

D1 -Pero si todavía no entramos- con los ojos muy abiertos

D2 -No importa, no podemos estar acá mucho tiempo. Vamos...-

Los dos personajes ven un plato con galletas y al lado lo que buscaban y corren hacia este...

-Se nota que no tienen mucho poder. No los voy a dejar pasar a menos que me congelen las manos o me corten un cuerno o superen esas dos...- dice Aldebarán

D1 -Eh?!!!!!!!!!!-

D2 -No estamos acá para hacer tonterías como esas, Aldebarán... Acaso vas a interferir? Entonces no nos vamos a llevar tu tarjetita y lo que sea que hayas pedido no se va a cumplir. -

-Cómo? Acaso ustedes son... En serio????

Perdonen que no me haya percatado, pero es que no se permite entrar a nadie en el Santuario, esa es la regla.-

D2 -Entiendo. A ver...Ya que sabés quienes somos y a qué vinimos, no nos podrías permitir pasar a buscar las demás y así no demorar las otras que tenemos que ir a buscar...

No son los únicos que pidieron algo este año- ni todos los anteriores

D1 -A menos claro que quieras cargar con el hecho de que los demás no van a tener la misma oportunidad de obtener lo pedido, y tu compañero de la anterior habitación y vos si. No sería algo injusto?-

-Es cierto. Está bien los dejo pasar pero sólo les aclaro, que le hacen algo a la diosa Athena...-

D2 -Ey!!!!! Perdón que interrumpa, pero... SOLO VENIMOS POR TARJETAS- con una gotota sobre su cabeza

D1 asintiendo a lo que dijo su compañero -Sí solo eso...-

-Bueno... Entonces todo aclarado!!!- con una sonrisa -Vayan... Y llévense las galletas si quieren...-

D1 –Gracias-

D2 –Adiós-

Saliendo de la casa de Tauro...

D1 -Como hiciste para saber como se llamaba?-

D2 -Es que la tarjeta tenía ese nombre, y bueno... probé- con una sonrisa

**Casa de Geminis**

-Que si- Saga

-Que no- Kanon

-Que si- Saga

-Que no- Kanon

-Que si- Saga

-Que no- Kanon

D1 -Bueno esto parece más fácil-

D2 -Esperemos que estén en un lugar visible...-

-Que SI- dice Saga -Y es mi última palabra... A menos claro que quieras pasar toda la tarde con Saori, escuchando junto a Shion, sobre todos los arreglos que quiere hacer para que el Santuario quede más navideño... -

-Es mejor que tener que disfrazarme de un gordo panzón y que encima después se burlen...- dijo Kanon

D1 -Dijo gordo panzón?-

D2 -Acaso se estará refiriendo a él?-

D1 -Si es así creo que va a tener problemas para recibir un regalo.-

D2 -Acá están...-

D1 –Vamos-

**Casa de Cancer**

D1 -Es tétrico este lugar. En serio alguien vive acá?-

D2 -Mmm pero está bueno, se parece mucho a la casa de mi tío...-

10 minutos más tarde

D1 -Ya busqué en todas partes pero no encontré nada-

D2 -Bueno entonces vayamos por las otras y antes de irnos, pasamos una vez más para asegurarnos por acá.-

**Casa de Leo**

D1 -Parece que no hay nadie acá-

D2 -Si. Pero ahí está... Mirá...-

D1 -Que bueno, no tuvimos que buscar mucho...-

D2 -Vayamos a la próxima-

**Casa de Virgo**

-Lo que buscan, no lo van a encontrar...-

D1 -Eh!!?? En serio?- Pensando -A qué te referís?-

-A la tarjeta de mi compañero, casas atrás...-

D2 -Ah! bueno entonces ni modo... Y vos no vas a pedir nada?-

-Si, pero no es necesario que lo ponga en una tarjeta... Así que vayan hacia la próxima casa...-

D1 -Bueno...-

D2 -Entonces esperamos que se te cumpla...-

**Casa de Libra**

D1 -Acá tampoco hay nadie? Bueno, mejor...-

D2 -A ver... acá no. Acá tampoco...-

D1 -Ya la encontré...-

D2 -Vamos a la siguiente...-

**Casa de Escorpio**

D2 -Que interesante esta habitación, está llena de libros-

D1 -Huele a comida?-

D2 -Si eso parece...-

D1 -Me agarró hambre...-

D2 -No podemos, cuando terminemos comemos algo...-

D1 -Dónde estará la tarjeta?-

D2 -A ver... -

D1 -En la habitación?- y abrió la puerta despacio por si había alguien Y se encontró tanto a Milo como a Camus besándose juntos en la cama

D2 -Ya la encontré... Vamos...-

D1 -Y así como abrió la puerta la cerró para no interrumpir lo que fuera a suceder...-

**Casa de Sagitario**

D1 -Mmm donde estará ahora la tarjeta-

D2 -Unas más y nos podemos ir-

D1 -Parece que el dueño de esta casa está haciendo ejercicios...-

D2 -Creo que el ruido proviene del jardín... -

D1 -Si...- se acercan hasta una de las ventanas que dan al espacio verde de la casa de Aioros -Estábamos en lo correcto y los dos se parecen mucho...-

D2 -Bueno ahora a lo que vinimos-

D1 -Oh!! Mirá se cayó al suelo, ahí está...-

D2 -Ya podemos ir por la otra...-

**Casa de Capricornio**

D1 -De acá venía ese olor tan rico?-

D2 -Eso parece... pero ya dije que no pienses en eso...-

D1 -Ahh!!- Suspiró -Está bien. Sigamos...-

D2 -Vamos a ver... Dónde la habrá puesto?-

D1 -Estamos de suerte parece que está bañándose el que vive acá.-

D2 -Mejor. Hacemos más rápido la búsqueda y no nos cruzamos con él.-

D1 -Ahí está... Sobre la mesa de luz...-

D2 -Bueno, sigamos...-

**Casa de Acuario**

D2 -Hace mucho frío- tiritando

D1 -Si, pero al parecer no tenemos que buscar mucho acá adentro. Ahí está.-

D2 -No, al parecer no es esto, se asemeja más a una lista de compras.-

D1-Entonces es esta que está al lado...-

D2 -Sí, es esta. Aunque... me resulta familiar la caligrafía. A ver- y mira de entre todas las que tiene, encuentra una y la empieza a leer -Sí, no me cabe la menor duda esta y esta están escritas por...- leyendo el nombre al final de la tarjeta que había buscado -Milo.-

D1 -Tiene importancia? Quizás la hicieron juntos y ese tal Milo la escribió.-

D2 -Mmm... Es cierto, puede ser... Así que ahora vayamos por la otra...-

**Casa de Piscis**

D1 -Mmm que rico huele-

D2 -Ya dije que NO podemos comer-

D1 -Pero huele muy bien, como a flores y perfume...-

D2 -Ahh!! Era eso... Si es un aroma exquisito...-

-Mmm estas se marchitaron, que pena.-

-Estas las guardo para comer con Death Mask...-

-Y ustedes van a servir para decorar el Santuario, mis pequeñas.- decía contento Afrodita

D2 -Dónde habrá dejado la tarjeta?-

D1 -Que hermosa!!-

D2 -Ajá... Y la tarjeta??-

D1 -A ver...- Buscándola -Acá está...- inhalando el perfume que tiene la tarjeta

-Es linda y además detallista...-

D2 -Disculpá todavía nos faltan dos y es un hombre...-

D1 -Ehh??!! mmm??!!! Ajá!!! -

-Vamos por las otras...-

**Cuarto de Saori**

-Cuál de estos? El rojo? El verde? o este Negro?-

-Con qué zapatos quedará mejor?-

-Y con qué chal?-

-Y me pongo estos aros o estos... No, estos quedan mejor si me pongo el vestido negro, pero no me gustan...-

-Y el perfume… o será mejor un baño con pétalos y esencias y listo...-

D1 -Acá está. -

D2 -Mejor vamos, que ya me mareé... -

**Cuarto del Patriarca**

Se encuentran con una nota grande sobre la puerta...

–_"NO MOLESTAR"_

_(Y más abajo)_

_Pd: -Escrito en lenguaje lemuriano- "salvo que sean los duendes que vienen en busca de la tarjeta que está en la cocina"_–

D1 -Bueno al parecer sabe que vinimos...-

D2 -Sí, y ya sabemos donde está lo que necesitamos. Ya nos podemos ir a cumplir con nuestro otro trabajo...-

D1 Entra, toma la tarjeta y sale -Listo, nos podemos ir...-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Llegan los dos duendes a casa de Papá Noel...

D1 -Hola!!!!!!! Ya cumplimos!!!!!!!!-

D2 -Acá están- dejando las tarjetas sobre una mesa

D3 -Perdonen chicos pero el Sr. Noel dejó dicho que les encargaba esta tarea a ustedes dos. No sólo la de conseguir las tarjetas, sino preparar los regalos que se hayan pedido también.-

D1 -Eh!! En serio? Pero... En serio?-

D2 -Entonces mejor que nos apuremos... Vamos Mirel...-

D1 -Claro Lilit...-

-----------------------------------------

Llegó la fecha indicada de Navidad y está el Santuario todo preparado y sus caballeros haciendo los últimos preparativos...

Ya los duendes habían dejado los presentes... Cada uno a su manera lo mejor posible...

Estaban todos juntos en el salón preparándose para comer... Aunque uno de los asientos estaba vacío.

----------------------

Death Mask de cáncer había ido a Italia a entrenar y alejarse... No le gustaban mucho esas fechas y por eso no quería estar ese día ahí...

Pero de repente sin saber por qué empezó a juntar sus cosas y sacó un pasaje para regresar...

-----------------------

Llegó al Santuario, dejó sus cosas en su respectiva casa y se dirigió hacia el salón...

Todos sin excluir a nadie se habían quedado atónitos con su presencia. Es que, realmente, quien iba a pensar que el cangrejo iba a cenar con ellos y quien sabe festejar también...

-----------------------

Comieron, y al terminar, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse por que iban a poner música y seguirla un rato más para brindar a media noche.

-----------------------

-Bueno parte de mi deseo está cumplido. Espero que la otra parte también suceda..-. pensó Aldebarán. Y al entrar a su cuarto vio sobre su cama una foto de su mamá al lado de su hermano menor y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Y con una sonrisa sobre sus labios dijo al viento... -Gracias... -

----------------------------------

-Que biennn, volvió. Estoy muy feliz- pensó Afrodita

---------------------------------

-Espero que todos obtengan lo que hayan pedido- pensó Shaka -Aunque lo mío supongo que ya se cumplió...-

---------------------------------

Camus al llegar a su cuarto vio que había un sobre que decía su nombre sobre la mesa.

Se acercó, lo tomó y lo abrió.

Su corazón se hinchó de felicidad al saber que su alumno venía al otro día junto con los otros chicos de bronce, y que por fin había tenido el valor de encarar a Shun a quien tanto amaba, sin importar si Ikki estaba de acuerdo o no. Y ahora estaban juntos como pareja.

Ahora creía un poco más en las palabras de Milo ya que su deseo había sido concedido con la llegada de esa carta.

--------------------------------

Milo esperaba que Camus obtuviera lo que sea que hubiese pedido, tan sólo para no defraudarlo. No quería escuchar de nuevo de sus labios que desear no servía de nada.

--------------------------------

El resto también había obtenido lo que quería…

Saga y Kanon, hicieron las pases y se vistieron ambos del gordo panzón. Digo, de Papá Noel...

Saori había logrado vestirse como toda una diosa, sin llegar tarde y sin enojarse con nadie. Estaba súper tranquila ya que había recibido la nota de Shiryu, su dragón, de que iban a festejar al otro día, y que ella podía decidir cómo.

Shion abrazado de Dohko vieron pasar una estrella fugaz. Aunque ellos habían visto muchas, esta era la primera que les saludaba siendo ellos una pareja.

Aioros había pedido que Aioria madurara y que de una vez por todas se le declarara a Marín, antes que ella se fijase en otro...

Aioria había pedido que Aioros aceptara que estaba enamorado de Shura y que dejase de lado los nervios y miedos por que la cabra montesa le correspondía. Se notaba de lejos que era así...

Shura había pedido que los deseos de los hermanos Aioros y Aioria se cumpliera. Y que el Arquero se fijase en él.

----------------------------

Mü cuando llegó a su habitación buscó algunas cosas, ordenó otras. Se tiró un momento en su cama y empezó a pensar que quizás cuando terminase el festejo iría un rato a la sexta casa... A visitar a su hermoso guardián. En eso miró hacia afuera y vio que unos copos de nieve hacían aparición, y luego más. Se levantó y salió de su templo a ver desde las escaleras. Era raro pero sólo nevaba en los alrededores del Santuario. Aún así, se vio como un hermoso y tierno carnerito sonreía y se sentaba en uno de los escalones, esperando a que cayera suficiente para hacer un hombrecito de nieve. Y así otro deseo más se había cumplido.

--------------------

Afrodita había ido hasta su habitación, ahora más que antes quería lucir bellísimo y radiante. En eso tocan a la puerta...

--------------------

Death Mask había salido de su cuarto después de haberse dado un baño refrescante. Ahora se dirigía hacia los templos de arriba guiado por una sensación extraña pero por sobre todo pensando en que por esta vez iba a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho mucho antes.

Llegó a la habitación del pisciano y tocó la puerta.

En cuanto Afrodita abrió, el cangrejo entró, lo asió de los brazos y sin dejar tiempo a que el otro reaccionara lo besó apasionadamente.

Por un momento el guardián de la doceava casa creyó que estaba viviendo uno de sus tantos sueños despierto... Pero al cabo de pasados unos segundos se percató de que era real y saliendo de su mutismo... Correspondió al beso y lo fue guiando hasta la cama... Quien sabe y se le cumplían más de los sueños y deseos que tenía...

-----------------------------

D2 -Jou, Jou, Jou-

D1 -Jou, Jou, Jou-

Hasta la próxima Navidad...

FIN

Escrito el 20/12/05 finalizado el 23/12/05


End file.
